


Cocktober 10: Demon AKA BBQ Wings for Satan?

by Glitter_Bug



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing, Terrible latin, demon!Billy, kitties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Bug/pseuds/Glitter_Bug
Summary: Steve tries his hand at summoning a demon.It does not go exactly to plan..."You did a shitty ritual, you get a shitty demon- sorry amigo, thems the rules.”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 44
Kudos: 269
Collections: Cocktober Prompt Meme





	Cocktober 10: Demon AKA BBQ Wings for Satan?

**Author's Note:**

> Another fun little fic for Cocktober.  
> I really had fun with this!
> 
> I can't think of any specific warnings beyond the tags, but lemme know if I've missed anything major.

Cocktober 10- Angel/Demon/Both/Either

October 31st in Hawkins should have been a time for Steve Harrington to pull out his latest Tom Cruise inspired costume and defend his title as the Keg King. It was tradition, as integral to Halloween as Jack o’ Lanterns and candy corn. 

But this year Steve Harrington was standing in a shadowy corner of Hawkins Cemetery. He was not yet dressed as Tom Cruise and he was also far too sober for this time of night.

In front of him lay a large circle of tealights, all flickering a little in the slight breeze, and in his hands was a ragged piece of paper, a yellowing page torn roughly from a book. Steve looked down at it, squinting. He held it down at his feet, turning it towards the little candle flames, and then lifted it above his head, trying to angle it into the moonlight.

“Tommy, man, I can’t read it. It’s too dark.”

Tommy hooked his chin over Steve’s shoulder and held up his lighter, illuminating the page.

“Look dude, we need the offering,” Tommy jabbed his finger at the paper, bringing the lighter perilously close to Steve’s face.

“Hey, hey! Watch out!” Steve yelped, shoving at Tommy and sending him stumbling, “Go get the bag, all the stuff’s in there.”

Tommy obeyed, dragging Steve’s bag over and rifling through it.

“Is this it? What the hell did you bring?” he asked, pulling out a large Tupperware box, “Gonna offer Satan a casserole?” Tommy chuckled, then he peeled back the lid and looked up in confusion, “Chicken wings?”

Steve scowled at him, “So? Look it wanted…” Steve took a moment to glance down at the paper again, moving around until he had enough light to read by, “ _ the blood and bones of a fresh slain cock, freely given in oblation _ ,”

There was a sudden snort behind them, and both boys turned to Carol, leaning against a gravestone and twirling a ringlet around her finger.

“Little Stevie here knows all about freely giving some cock,” she grinned, “Just gotta ask Stacey or Trisha or Hannah or  _ Na-ncy, _ ” she sang the last word, and Steve scowled again- sticking up his middle finger at her.

Tommy was still looking down at the chicken wings, “I’m not sure this is gonna work, don’t we need to like, sacrifice something?”

Steve snatched the box out of his hand, slamming the lid back down, “It wanted dead chicken, it’s getting dead chicken. It’s not gonna care who killed it.”

Tommy still looked unsure, but Steve placed the box down inside the candle circle anyway, “Look, it just wants an  _ offering _ , a little treat to encourage it. Like, I dunno, leaving some cookies and milk out for Santa.”

“I still don’t think-“ Tommy began,

“I’m the one doing the dumb dare,” Steve snapped, “lemme just get on with it.”

“Ugh!” Carol called out, “This is boring Tommy, come oooon. You said we could go to Tina’s.”

“Alright, alright babe, we will,” Tommy stepped away from Steve and went to wrap his arms around Carol, running his cold hands under her shirt and making her shriek, “I just wanna see Steve finish his little  _ ritual,  _ if he’s brave enough!” Tommy raised his voice for the last part and Steve responded by raising his middle finger again.

“Ok, ok, I’m ready. But this is stupid, ok. You know that, right? Literally nothing is gonna happen,”

Steve took a breath and stepped back until he was standing in the middle of the circle.

““Uh, ok, here goes,”

The breeze picked up suddenly, the candles flickered wildly and a bright shaft of moonlight illuminated the circle. Carol let out a little squeal, and Tommy clapped his hand over her mouth, “Shhhh,” he hissed, “Don’t wanna anger the  _ Devil!” _

Steve cleared his throat, looking back down at the paper in his hand,

“Uh, t-te nomee? Wait, nomine vero, uh…”

His voice was shaky, stumbling over the unfamiliar words. He could hear Carol giggling into Tommy’s hand and Steve felt a prickle of embarrassment on the back of his neck. But he was determined to get through it, to finish up Tommy’s stupid little dare and then get right out of here. He took another breath and carried on, his voice a little stronger this time.

“So..solokee? Kay? Soloque? Evoco,”

Another, fiercer, gust of wind blew through the graveyard, whipping through Steve’s hair and flinging leaves all around. There was a yelp from somewhere behind him, and Steve had to shout to hear himself over all the noise.

“O i-ingentem, uh, demon, er, demonium meum et vocaffi, no wait, vocavi te!”

Steve raised his arms and the wind seemed to grow even stronger, just for a moment, before it dropped completely.

And then….nothing.

Carol let out an exaggerated yawn, “Oooo K, so this was a total waste of time. I’m  _ so _ glad we just spent half an hour hanging around in a freezing-ass graveyard instead of, oh I dunno,  _ going to Tina’s _ ,”

Steve gave a little shrug and a ‘what can you do?’ expression, “Your dumbass boyfriend wanted me to do it,”

“Hey!” Tommy held his hands up in front of him, “Carol was the one who found the spell thing, I just said you’d be too much of a chicken to try it out.”

“I’m pretty sure I heard you squealing like a little girl, Hagan,” Steve gave him a playful shove, “Who’s the chicken now?”

“That was all Carol!” Tommy muttered, burying his reddening face in Carol’s neck,

“Oh I know what Carol sounds like when she screams,” Steve grinned, “So does most of the basketball team…and the baseball team…and the chess club.”

“Asshole!” Carol slapped at Steve’s shoulder, “Can we  _ please _ get out of here now? It’s cold and creepy and I wanna get drunk.”

Tommy wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulled her in close, “Ok babe, let’s go. Steve, you coming too?”

Steve nodded, “I’ll follow you guys, don’t really fancy leaving the car here all night.”

“We, uh, might not head straight there if you know what I mean?” Tommy’s grin was wide, and it didn’t even falter when Carol jabbed him playfully in the ribs,

“Ugh, fine, whatever.” Steve rolled his eyes, then looked back at the little candle circle “Guess I gotta pack all this away anyway.”

“Thanks man!” Tommy gave him a little thumbs up, stumbling a little as Carol grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the car, “I’ll see you there!”

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Steve muttered to himself, stepping over to the stone circle and starting to snuff out the candles with the toe of his sneaker, “Wonder if Carol’s gonna take your balls out of her purse tonight or if you’ll just-“

“Oh, wow,” a deep, unfamiliar voice rose out of the darkness and Steve jolted, whirling around to see who was there,

“Hello?” he called.

Steve watched, frozen in place, as a figure emerged from the shadows. He saw a man, no, a teenager striding towards him- bare footed but with tight black leather pants resting low on his hips and showing off an impressive set of abs. Steve’s eyes tracked slowly upwards, skimming a bare, glistening, muscular chest and resting on a handsome face, all chiselled jawline and sparkling blue eyes. Steve spotted what looked like two horns peeking out of the guy’s long blond curls.

Steve did a double take and, yep, there they were- little pointy horns nestling amongst the golden waves.

But it was Halloween. Steve rationalised to himself. People dressed up. People wore cat ears and neck bolts and witch noses. Just because he’d been summoning a demon, and a guy with little devil horns just happened to appear, well that didn’t  _ have _ to mean that anything weird was going on. 

“Erm, hi?” Steve tried again, but the guy ignored him, moving instead to inspect the candlelit circle.

“Oh you really fucked up somewhere to get me,” he said, his voice low and husky but with a little hint of humour. “Lemme guess, first time speaking Latin?”

He picked up one of the candles and blew it out. Steve found himself staring at those pursed lips for a few seconds too long.

“Aw, Mommy’s tea lights?” The guy gave the candle a sniff, “Hmm, sandalwood? Nice touch.” He moved over to look at the Tupperware box on the ground, gave it a nudge with his foot. “Wait, what the actual fuck is this?” He bent down and dragged a finger through the sauce pooling at the bottom of the container, lifting it to his mouth and sticking out his tongue to take a lick. Steve watched, mesmerised, as the guy sucked his finger into his mouth, his eyes closing as he let out a satisfied moan.

“Is this...is this barbecue sauce? Gimme a look at that summoning spell.”

Steve fumbled, reaching into his pocket for the crumpled bit of paper. He passed it over with shaking hands,

“It, uh, it said dead…it’s dead. And it has bones…”

The guy, the  _ demon,  _ ran a finger along the lines of text and Steve watched as his eyes scanned over the whole text, flipping the paper over before he shook his head and handed it back.

“Goddamn loopholes,” he reached into the box, grabbed one of the wings and took a bite,

“Gotta admit it’s decent though, nice to have something with some flavour. Normally I just have to have a courtesy bite and I go back all hungry.”

He grabbed another wing, started gnawing at it messily, the sauce dripping down his chin, spilling onto his chest.

“So, uh, you got some dark deed you need me for?” he asked, talking with his mouth full, “Or is this a sex thing? They  _ always _ send me out for the sex ones. I mean, I get it,” he gestured at himself with the dripping wing, a few drops of sauce splattering onto his chest. Steve’s eyes followed the droplets as they trickled down, his mouth watering suddenly, “But it gets old. Always beardy weirdos or freaky little goth chicks.”

He looked Steve up and down, licking his lips.

“That said, it wouldn’t be such a chore with you, pretty boy.”

Steve blinked, shook his head a couple of times to try and wake his brain up. This wasn’t happening. This  _ couldn’t _ be happening. This was just some guy, some guy on his way to a costume party. Some guy who overheard Steve and Tommy and decided to have a little fun.

“Not to your taste?” the guy took one last bite of the wing and threw the bones over his shoulder. He started to move closer to Steve, a slow, predatory prowl, “Thought I got a vibe, but hey, no biggie.”

And Steve watched, astounded, as the guy started to  _ change _ in front of him. His low slung pants started to stretch upwards, the tight black leather spreading up a now much curvier body and flowing up towards the guy’s pecs, which had swelled into the kind of breasts that made Steve think instantly of the Playboys he and Tommy used to gawp over at sleepovers. Blonde curls fell in long silky waves over narrowing shoulders, and the chiselled jawline began to soften into something much more feminine. The sparkling blue eyes, however, remained entirely unchanged- framed by the same long black lashes and still with that hint of mischief.

“Better?” the guy…girl in front of him raised a hand to Steve’s face, long red nails curled against his face, drawing him closer.

Steve’s brain was whirling, trying in vain to process  _ whatever _ had just happened, and he stumbled back,

“No, no, that’s not-uh….I don’t even know your name,” he stammered.

The woman in front of him changed instantly back into the guy from before, leather pants and muscles replacing the catsuit and curves.

“Does that matter?” he said, a little aggravation seeping into his tone,

Steve shrugged, “Seems polite,” because apparently that’s the survival strategy his brain had decided on- manners.

The guy was quiet for a bit, glaring at Steve, and then he sighed,

“Billiam.”

“Billiam?” The incredulity in his voice leapt out before Steve could stop it, and he bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from saying anything else.

The guy glared again, blue eyes sparking with fury, and Steve was pretty sure he could feel the wind start to blow, “Don’t you dare laugh, it’s as close as I can get with your primitive language. Don’t wanna get your tongue all tied up trying to pronounce the real thing.”

Steve pressed his lips together even more firmly, gave a quick nod. “Billiam. Ok. I’m Steve,” he managed, after a few seconds. 

“And as I was saying… _”_ the guy, _Billiam_ , continued, “Here I am, for whatever evil deed or trade or _whatever it is_ you want from me. For a price, of course.”

“I don’t want anything!” Steve blurted out, “I didn’t mean to summon you! It was just some dumb dare, I don’t wanna sell my soul!” He was panicked now, hadn’t realised there might be an actual consequence for summoning a demon.

Billiam threw his head back and laughed at that, and not the kind of evil cackle that Steve had been expecting. It sounded warm, like he was actually tickled by what Steve had just said,

“Oh damn, that’s priceless! Your soul? Oh you are  _ adorable! _ As if I have that kinda clout downstairs,” Billiam stepped away from Steve and propped his foot up against the same gravestone that Carol had been relaxing on earlier, “Soul trades are for the big guys, your Beelzebubs and Molochs and that lot. Get name checked by Milton and you can set your price.” He leant his head back and exhaled a plume of smoke, although Steve couldn’t see a cigarette anywhere, “You did a shitty ritual, you got a shitty demon- sorry amigo, thems the rules.”

“Are you….are you gonna take my first born?” Steve stepped a little closer to the demon, the smoke enveloping him in a woodsy warmth that felt oddly comforting,

Billiam laughed again, that same hearty chuckle that made Steve feel oddly proud. “Do I look like fucking Rumpelstiltskin? Why would I want some preppy little brat running around?”

Steve smiled back, “Nah- guess not. What  _ are _ you gonna take?”

“That all depends on what you want from me... but I’m sure we can come to a suitable arrangement…” Billiam pushed himself away from the gravestone, closing the distance between him and Steve.

“Can I not just, I dunno...just  _ unsummon _ you? Let you go home early? I really don’t need anything Bill..uh Billiam.”

The demon froze at that, and for the first time that night, Billiam looked a little afraid. 

“Don’t,” his voice was quieter, a hint of a tremor, “Please. It really won’t go down well with the head honcho and, believe me, I’m already on pretty thin ice. There’s gotta be something you want,” Billiam’s eyes were wide, pleading, and Steve found himself mesmerised by the blue. Found himself wanting to do something, anything, to help Billiam lose the sadness in them, wanted to bring back that little spark of humour from before. And so Steve, as he so often did in life, let his mouth take over before his brain had time to wake up

“Can you be an animal?”

For the first time that night, Billiam actually looked shocked. Just for a second. And then an utterly filthy smirk filled his face,

“Oh you disgusting little weirdo! I knew it! I  _ always  _ get the freaks.”

It took Steve a moment to work out what he meant,

“No- ugh- oh  _ god no!” _ Steve screwed up his face in disgust,

“Hey man, no judgement here, well, not to your face anyway,”

“No!” Steve shuddered, “I just meant, y’know, if you’re gonna grant my wish no matter what...”

“Not a genie,” Billiam interjected,

“Then all I’ve ever wanted…” Steve ducked his head and ran a hand through his hair, “all I’ve wanted is to… to pet a tiger.”

Billiams’s face changed at that, the smug, sly look melting into one that Steve would be very tempted to describe as  _ soft. _

“Damn, I’ve been doing this for over 6000 years, and that- that might just be the sweetest fucking thing I’ve ever heard,”

“You’re mocking me!” Steve felt a twist of shame in his gut, a little rush of heat flooding his face.

“I’m not, hey, Steve I’m not,” Billiam’s tone was just as soft as his expression, and he reached out to touch Steve’s hand, “Look…”

Steve watched in amazement as Billiam started to shrink, falling to all fours. His golden hair grew, turning black and orange and spreading across his back, covering his skin as his body curled in on itself. The transformation took seconds, and then there was a fluffy tiger cub sitting at Steve’s feet, staring up at him with familiar blue eyes.

“How’s this?” The Billiam-cub asked, his voice more of a rumble now.

Steve couldn’t help the giant grin that spread across his face, “Cute. Can I pick you up?” 

Billiam-cub nodded his furry little head, and Steve scooped him up, drawing him in close for a hug, “Promise you won’t bite?” he asked, scritching Billiam under his chin. Billiam gave a playful snap of his jaws, and then nibbled lightly on Steve’s finger. 

“You’re so soft!” Steve murmured happily, running his hand along Billiam-cub’s back. The tiger purred happily, a low rumble that Steve could feel through his chest. Steve moved his hand up to the cub’s head, tickling his fingers behind his teeny round ears and Billiam shivered in delight, his purrs getting louder and stronger, and his head pushing against Steve’s hand as if to beg for more. Steve obliged, running his fingers all around Billiam’s fur, finding the places that made him purr and mew with delight.

Steve sat down against a gravestone and played with the tiger cub for a while, until his legs were growing numb and cold from the damp grass. He hardly noticed the discomfort. Billiam was a soft, warm weight in his arms, nuzzling under his chin and occasionally nibbling at Steve’s hand whenever he dared to stop petting. 

It was only when the church bells sounded that Steve realised how long they’d been out there. Billiam had fallen into a light doze, his body twitching with purrs and snores, and Steve had found himself starting to drift off as well, lulled by the rhythmic purring coming from his lap. 

“Billiam? Bill?” Steve gave the tiger cub a few firmer tickles under his chin until his sleepy eyes flickered open and he let out a little mewl of protest. 

“I need to go Bill, it’s getting late.” Steve was pretty sure that Tommy and Carol would have been  _ distracted _ enough not to notice him missing for a while but, despite their flaws, they were still his friends, and would definitely,  _ probably _ , come and seek him out if he stayed away for too much longer. And Steve really,  _ really _ didn’t want them stumbling in on this.

Billiam shuffled himself around on Steve’s lap, letting out a little huffy growl before jumping nimbly onto the ground. As soon as his paws hit the grass, he began to transform again, orange fur turning to tanned skin and leather pants, his body growing from cute and chubby cub to muscled teen boy.

“Alright, well- you got your wish,” Billiam jerked his neck to the side, letting out a series of satisfying pops and cracks, “and I’ve gotta say it wasn’t a bad time for me. Never knew how good those ear tickles could feel.” Steve was pretty sure he could see a blush spreading over Billiam’s cheeks and he could feel a little heat spreading over his own face when he thought about all the places that his fingers had just been touching. How he’d basically been running his hands all over the body now standing in front of him.   
  


Billiam gave a cough and raised his hand in a little two fingered wave, “Alright then Steve, the deal is done.” He gave a tight smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I-uh- I am released from your binding….adios!”

A cloud of that woodsy smoke started to rise from the ground, wrapping around Billiam.

“Wait! Wait!” Steve called out, stumbling to his feet, “The price? Billiam, what’s the price?”

The smoke disappeared instantly.

“Oh yeah,” Billiam thought for a moment, and then the sad smile on his face grew into something brighter, lighting up his eyes just for a second. He made a complicated gesture with his hands, summoning up another little wisp of smoke in between his fingers and blowing it towards Steve. It landed in a thick cloud at his feet. “You get a burden!”

“Huh?” Steve looked at him, puzzled. Billiam gestured to the cloud on the floor which disappeared to reveal a tiny ginger kitten. The creature looked up at Steve and let out a tiny, plaintive mew.

“Here,” Billiam said, “Your burden.”

Steve bent down and gave the kitten a tentative pat. It immediately scrambled up his arm, tiny little claws sinking into the fabric as it inched its way up to sit on Steve’s shoulder and meow loudly, right in his ear.

“Is it evil?” Steve asked, as the kitten started to nibble at his hair.

Billiam laughed warmly, “Oh yeah, pure evil. It’ll yell when it’s hungry and scratch the shit out of your furniture.” He shook his head “It’s a cat, Steve.”

Steve gently untangled the kitten from his hair and tickled behind its ears. “It doesn’t seem like a big burden,”

“Oh it is. It’s bound to your soul.” Billiam’s smile grew. “You can never lose it and it can never be harmed.” 

“It’ll live forever?” Steve’s words were slightly muffled as the kitten, once more, clambered up his jacket and pushed itself against his face.

“Nope. Normal cat lifespan, maybe slightly longer...” Billiam grinned- eyes sparkling with mirth.

“So it’s a pet?” Steve’s own smile grew to match Billiam’s. 

“Nope,” Billiam popped the ‘p’, absolutely beaming now, “it’s your burden. The price will be paid.” The smoke began to rise again, covering Billiam’s feet.

“Thanks Billiam.” Steve nodded a few times, his smile absolutely filling his face as he looked down at the little ginger kitten now batting at the zipper on his jacket. “Oh hey! Hypocritically... if I did this ritual again...all the same way, chicken wings and all that, would I get you?”

The smoke receded, and Billiam stepped closer. “ _ Hypothetically,”  _ his voice was warm, “I can’t be certain. Demon summoning isn’t really an exact science. But we could have an  _ arrangement. _ Some demons do, It’s like a regular appointment with their human, a way to check in. See how you are, uh, I mean, how you’re getting on... y’know? With your burden.”

“Yeah?” Steve moved a little closer, the kitten now tucked safely into his jacket.

“Yeah. We could meet here again. Same spot. Tomorrow?” Billiam reached out his index finger, and gave the kitten’s head a gentle pet.

“Tomorrow works,” Steve nodded.

“Midnight again? I’ve gotta keep up the image. And bring more chicken.” 

“Midnight’s good.”

“See you tomorrow then. Oh, and Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“You can call me Billy.” 

  


**Author's Note:**

> The absolutely wonderful (and superbly talented) Ihni made some incredible art for this fic and I am so honoured!  
> Link [here](https://ihni.tumblr.com/post/632877139318931456/spoilers-for-the-cutest-fic-with-demonbilly-that)  
> And seriously, check out everything on her blog because her doodles are *chefs kiss* perfection! 
> 
>   
> [ ](https://imgur.com/KHDKjxu)  
> [](https://imgur.com/8P3b3RP)  
> 


End file.
